The Zelda Slumber Party 2 Wind Waker
by Lil-Miaka
Summary: I'm sorry it took so long to put up, but I really wrote this like a year ago. Anyways, I promised it, now here it is! Another Slumber Party fanfic of randomness, this time with Wind Waker. And someone you'll reconize from Legend of Pancakes. ENJOY!


The Zelda Slumber Party 2 WW 

(In this one I'll introduce some one new, Jordan one of my best friends in real life! YAY!)

Lil-Miaka: Hi there Tetra! How- Uh, oh! (Is trampled by all the pirates) Ow!

Tetra: Lil-Miaka! Are you okay?

Lil-Miaka: _f-fine-puh!_

Jordan: Ha, Ha, Ha! 

Tetra: Who…

Lil-Miaka: This is Jordan, my fun-loving friend…or you may say…CRAZY!

(Outside:)

Link: Thanks grandma, for driving us over here!

Grandma: Well you needed to stay some where while grandma's at the disco!

Aryll: WHAT?

Grandma: I'm the best at disco!

Link: What ever…

Lil-Miaka: I don't own any companies, especailly not Zelda (But I _am_ heir to Jay French studios if my sister doesn't get it first).

Link: Look in the sky!

Aryll: It's birds!

Tetra: It's planes!

Lil-Miaka: Its Medli, Prince Komali, and Makar. GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO SAY "I DON'T OWN SUPER MAN!"…Wow I just said it!

Jordan: Retard…

Lil-Miaka: WHAT!? I'M GONNA' KILL YOU!

Medli: We're here!

Makar: I am so excited!

Komali: Can we go in now!

Lil-Miaka: OF CORSE!

(They all go inside)

Lil-Miaka: Here we go I got all the snacks out and re-AAAAGH! (All the Pirates had eaten all the snacks)

Tetra: I DIDN'T TELL YOU: YOU COULD EAT! YOU GUYS OWE LIL-MIAKA MONEY!

(All the pirates throw rubies in Lil-Miaka's hands)

Tetra: I MENT _REAL_ MONEY!

Lil-Miaka: No! It's okay!

Jordan: Man you just blew off your chance for big bucks!

Link: Well, now what?

Medli: Lets order pizza!

Lil-Miaka: We were going to do that anyway…

Medli: Oh…

Lil-Miaka: Did you guys bring your bathing suits?

Every one else: Yes…

Lil-Miaka: Then let's swim in the back yard swimming pool!

Every one else: WOOPIE!

(In the boys changing room)

Link: I love swimming!

Gonzo: But you can't stay in it without drownin'! 

All the Pirates: Har! Har! Har!

Link: How many times do I have to say this? _That was just the game!_ I do know how to swim for real!

Makar: I DON'T HAVE MY BATHING SUIT! I CAN NOT JUST GO OUT THERE NAKID!

Jordan: Well I've got some bad news for you. You're _always_ naked!

Makar: Oh yeah! Hee, hee!

Komali: Um… It's awkward being a bird in water.

Link: Don't be such a wus! You'll never impress Medli that way!

Komali: LINK! YOU SAID YOU'LD KEEP THAT A SECRET!

Jordan: HA HA!

Link: Oops! Well let's go into the pool!

(Meanwhile in the Girls changing room)

Tetra: What do you think of my bathing suit?

(Shows her bikini, then puffs out her chest so they could read the thing on the bikini top that read "Pirate Queen")

Aryll: I like it! It's cute!

(Shows her Power Puff Girls bathing suit)

Medli, Tetra, and Lil-Miaka: Awwww!

Lil-Miaka: Mine isn't that good…

(Shows her Hawaiian bathing suit, which came strait from Hawaii)

Medli: Wow! You guys all have great bathing suits…Mine's dull…

(Shows her eagle bathing suit)

Every one else: Wow!

Medli: D-do you think…Komali…will…like it?

Lil-Miaka: He'll be stupid if he doesn't.

(They are all dressed and join the boys in the pool.)

Link: **Finally!**

Tetra: **Hey girls need more time!**

(Lil-Miaka gets between the two)

Lil-Miaka: …and the last thing _we__ need_ is you two to get in an argument _again_. Remember what happened last time! 

Link: I don't _want _to! But I do!

(All the girls jump in)

Aryll: WEEEEEEE!

Lil-Miaka: You guys may come over more often! So far no one's annoyed me into Locking them out or T.P.ing them!

Link (slowly backing away): Y-you did that to someone.

Lil-Miaka: Princess Ruto…and Malon after she tried to attack me!

Link: Oh!

Tetra (face half out of the water): _Link…_

(Tetra squirts link in the face)

Link: AAAAGH! I'm gonna' get you for that! (Laughs)

(Lil-Miaka watches him chase her around the pool)

Lil-Miaka: (To herself) They are so cute together…But this one I won't push… I'll tilt.

Jordan: What?

Lil-Miaka: AAAGH! How many times do you have to do that! Yesh! I feel like I have the Pim Diffy curse!

Jordan: I like chocolate milk!

Lil-Miaka: Here: (takes out megaman action figure, and throws it in the pool) Go fetch!

(Jordan goes off to fetch it)

Lil-Miaka: Jordan…(its in his mouth) you…ah…never mind.

Lil-Miaka's mom: Pizza's here…um…Link?

(Every one gets out and gets dried off)

(Link goes up to the door and pays for it)

(Then every one gets dressed in their casual clothing)

(Then every one grabs a slice)

Lil-Miaka: Let's watch "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"

Link: I don't know…Isn't that movie rated PG 13?

Lil-Miaka: What? Are you saying that you can't watch PG 13 films?

Link: No! I can watch them as much as I like! It's just, Aryll is 8 and…

Lil-Miaka: Please…My mom use to watch it when she was that old!

Link: I guess its okay then.

(After the movie)

Aryll: AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN!

Lil-Miaka: No… But, we can play a game I once learned about at a sleep over like this!

(Gets some playing cards out)

Tetra: This isn't some stupid card game, is it?

Lil-Miaka: No.

Tetra: Then I'm okay.

Lil-Miaka: Okay here's how to play. You must each pick a card to keep to your self, While the host of the game, that's me, will tell you what to do. Now heres what each card is:

Jack: The killer, he can kill anyone out of the game

Ace: The detective, tries to bust the killer

Queen: Angel, can save the victoms life if chosen right. Can even protect them self (but what's the point in that? You can't kill an angel.).

Everything else: normal people

Note: you only have one turn as what ever you are. And you can't speak.

So let's play!

Everyone pick a card randomly! (Everyone dose so)

Lil-Miaka: Okay every one close their eyes. (They all close their eyes) Now The killer open your eyes(Link opens his eyes)O.o anyways who do you chose to kill?

Link: (points at Jordan)

Lil-Miaka: Okay now close your eyes. Detective, open your eyes. (Aryll opens her eyes) Ironic. Now who do you think it is?

Aryll: (Points at Sanza((The guy w/ a beard)))

Lil-Miaka: Okay…now close your eyes. Now angel open your eyes.(Mako ((Guy with glasses)) opens his eyes) odd…so who do you save?

Mako: (points at Jordan)

Lil-Miaka: Wow…okay everyone open your eyes.

Link: Did they get me?

Lil-Miaka: No.

Aryll: Was I right?

Lil-Miaka: No. But the Angel saved Jordan!

Jordan: I LIVE!

Lil-Miaka: Wanna' keep playing 'til there aren't enough people left

Every one: No!

Jordan: What should we play next?

Lil-Miaka: I have videogames!

Link: Which ones?

Lil-Miaka: I have Zelda Wind Waker…

Link: Lived it!

Lil-Miaka: I have Zelda Collectors Edition, which contains: Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and two retro games that are pointless!

Link: Anything else?

Lil-Miaka: O-other games? But…but…Zelda….

Jordan: Lil-Miaka…face it. You are addicted to Zelda games.

Tetra: She is?

Jordan: Obviously.

Lil-Miaka: I like fan fics too!

Simon: Meow.

Aryll: YOU HAVE KITTIES!

Simon: Pruu-ow!

Link: I'm hungry…(slips on banana peal.)

Jordan:_ Where did that come from? Hee, Hee!_

Lil-Miaka: This is getting random.

Aryll: Lil-Miaka! Did you draw these? (Is holding Lil-Miaka's sketch book)

Lil-Miaka: AAAAGH! THOSE ARE MINE! PUT THAT BACK!

Tetra: But they're really good!

Link: Wow!

Komali: They…are…are…

Medli: They're amazing!

Lil-Miaka: No…they aren't that good…

Makar: Yes they are.

Lil-Miaka: Let's get back to the party guys!

Aryll: They're awesome!

Lil-Miaka: That's it I'm going to sing the song!

Link: NOOOOOOOO!

Lil-Miaka: Link

Has come to town

He's come to save

The Princess Zelda

Ganon took her away

Now the children don't play

But once Link saves the day

They will

HALLAYLOUYA!

Link, fill up your hearts

So you can shoot

Your sword with power

And when you're feeling all down,

The fairy will come around,

And you'll be brave and

NOT A

Sissy-Coward

Silence

NOW LINK

Has saved the day

Put Ganon

Is in his GRAAAAVE

Now Princess Zelda is free

And our Hero will be?

LINK

I think

Your

Name

Shall

Go

Down

Into

His-tor-y!

Link: I GET IT!!!

Lil-Miaka: Hee, Hee!

Jordan: What now?

Lil-Miaka: Wait for it…wait for it…

(Anvil falls on Jordan's head, but the anvil broke)

Jordan: What now?

Lil-Miaka: Thick skull!

Jordan: Oh no! I'm shrinking again! Help me!!!!!!

Lil-Miaka: MWAAAAHAHAAHAHA! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jordan: Look at mee! I can Haul-butt! (Action Replay cheat for Oot!)!

I'm faaaast!

Lil-Miaka: I'm turning the cheats off!

Jordan: Aw-man…Now what?

Lil-Miaka: Now……….We dance!!!!!!

(Plays Saria's song on her Violin)(Everyone dances)

Lil-Miaka: I'm bored…

Tetra: This is your randomest fic yet.

Lil-Miaka: It is, isn't it!

Link: You know what, you really need a life.

Lil-Miaka: This…IS my life.

Jordan: I'll play on my DS

Lil-Miaka: But I have your headphones.

Jordan: GIMME!!

Lil-Miaka: No. Now, do you know what we're gonna do?

Makar: What?

Lil-Miaka: I…don't know. I was hoping you would.

Link: I'm tired…

Lil-Miaka: Okay, we'll go to bed, it's getting late.

(Much, MUCH later…)

Jordan: Shh…be vewy, vewy quiet…I'm pulling a pwank. (Laughs weirdly)

(Tiptoes around the sleeping people)

(Power tools making loud noise, but no one wakes up)

Jordan: Everything will begin in…three…two…one.

Lil-Miaka: (shoots up awake) I'm hungry. Time for a midnight— (clicking sound) what's that sound? (Sound of bowling ball rolling, hitting something, bell rings…) Jordan? What did you do?

Jordan: Why do you assume it has something to do with me? (More chain-reaction sounds)

Lil-Miaka: 'Cause it usually does. Now what— (TONS AND TONS of water come pouring on everyone and their sleeping bags.)

Link: AGH!!

Tetra: WHAT GIVES?!

Aryll: Did I wet the bed again?

Lil-Miaka: JORDAN!!

Jordan: HAHA!

Medli: _You_ did this?

Jordan: If I did?

Makar: Then we'll KILL you!

Pirates: GET HIM!!

(an angry mob of LoZ: WW characters chase Jordan down the block)

So, did you guys like it? I told you I'd do a Wind Waker one!

Note: Sorry it took so long to post up, but this got lost in my computer like a year ago, so, yeah. At least I GOT to posting it.


End file.
